The Wind's Naruto
by yavin4
Summary: The wind called to Naruto and he answered. Years later, this is how it would affect others. WIP
1. The Wind Calls

I do not own Naruto.

The first time the wind came to him, Naruto almost ignored it. It had fluttered around his body, picking up his hair, tugging on his clothes. Almost, almost as if it were sizing him up, seeing if the boy was what it wanted. With a 'tweak' to the end of his nose, it sped off to the right. Naruto eyed the leaves the wind twirled. With a shrug, the four year old followed.

Years later the Sandaime would confess to his son Asuma that he had seen that first meeting and thought nothing of it. Asuma would grit his teeth, curse softly when he bit through his cigarette, and pull out another.

For two years the wind was constantly with the boy. It led him across Konoha multiple times a day. Some days it would show him short cuts through alleys. Other days it would not let down certain streets. Naruto had two days that were his favorite. The first was the day the wind brought him the smell of ramen followed by a ryo bill. The second was the day it gave him a worn picture. The picture had a woman in her late thirties holding a child that looked just like him. It took time, but Naruto found the now old woman. She took one look at him and dragged him inside to wash.

Years later Sasuke would remember Itachi coming home looking happy for the first time in months. On questioning his brother, he found the reason to be another boy receiving a bath. In an attempt to keep his brother happy, Sasuke willingly took baths.

On his sixth birthday, Naruto was woken by the wind. It led him up the Hokage Mountain and to the top of the Fourth's head. All day and night it kept him there. The only thing he enjoyed was an excellent view of the fireworks. When the next dawn came, the wind let Naruto walk home.

Years later Iruka would remember the sixth Kyuubi festival and how it turned violent. He was always thankful that Naruto was good enough at hiding that the drunks never found him.

It was the summer before his seventh birthday, Naruto was running from another prank. As he ran the wind tugged him around to the left and straight into the Yamanaka's flower garden. Inside it led him to a large lilac bush with a hidden center. It pulled him out after the pursuers left and began to bring the smell of whatever flower he was looking at to him. That is when it 'clicked'. The wind was helping him, protecting him, providing for him. In a small voice, Naruto asked if there was anything he could do to thank it.

Years later Sakura would be amazed to learn that the small colored crystal one in her room, the one of bent kunai at Iruka's, the henohenomoheji of Kakashi's, and most of the other wind chimes in Konoha had been made by Naruto. Shikamaru never told her that the simple one in Naruto's room rang more often than the rest.

The wind asked Naruto to do many things during the next year. Rescue cats and kites, listen in on conversation of training and rebellion, run fast and faster, return lost items. Once, and only once, it brought him the smell of gallons of blood before they where spilt. The source was Itachi, the conclusion was inevitable, the decision was made.

Years later Naruto would cry over the choices that had been given. He would wish for things to be different; he would wish for nothing to be changed.


	2. Her Name was Amaterasu

I do not own Naruto.

And after some of the story Kishimoto has given us, I'm glad I'm don't.

This is not a crossover with Okami. I am using that story as a legend, like the Greek myths. I do not own the game Okami.

Different writing style. I'm going to try a new one on each chapter.

o*O*o

Years later Sasuke had to get away. It was the anniversary of 'that day'. With his barrier to the village gone on a mission, he was inundated with gifts of sympathy. Food, cards, flowers, people. Too much, far too many. Naruto normally blew them in another direction. The sound of leaves rattled in the wind. It was easy to escape to the trees. Strangely relaxing to walk in their dappled sunlight. The towering giants demanded nothing of him, just like the woman buried in the grave he stumbled upon. Sasuke thought back to the day he had first met her. He ground his teeth when he realized, he never knew her name.

*O*

"This way. Come on, you're so slow!"

"I'm covered in mud, stupid head," a little boy's voice growled out.

"I said I was sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Naruto?" The two boys turned to see an old woman walking up behind them. Sasuke bowed as he had been taught by his parents. Naruto danced over to her and pulled her hand.

"I ran into this boy and knocked him into a mud puddle. Do you think you could give him a bath so his mom doesn't get mad that he's dirty? Could you, obaa-chan?"

Sasuke watched her face crinkle into a smile. She handed Naruto a key. "Sure. You run ahead and draw the bath water. We'll be right behind you."

The blonde boy smiled and took one of her grocery bags. Then he was off in a small cloud of dust. Those remaining behind coughed and waved their hands to clear the air.

"No wonder he ran into you, with as fast as he goes. Come little one." She held her free hand down to the dark haired boy. She was a shorter adult with steel gray hair, shot with white, in a braid down to her waist. He shyly took the hand. As they walked, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha! Really? I knew an Uchiha, years and years ago mind you. He was on my genin team." She giggled. "He was a charmer. Always flirting with me or our sensei or our female clients."

"What was his name?"

"His name was... oh, drat. I can't remember. Please forgive this old woman, Sasuke-san. That's the worst part about getting old. You know you remember everything and yet you can recall nothing. I do know it's been nearly thirty years since he passed away."

"What kind of ninja was he?" Sasuke quietly asked.

"He was the loyal kind. The village was first in his heart. Followed by the people he trusted. Oh, there were times he was so good to me. It's hard to believe but when I was younger I rarely talked. He would talk for me. Hmm, my very own Issun. Was that his name? No, no that wasn't it. After I joined ANBU and ran some rough missions, he would take the time to help me become human again. When my brothers died he was there for me. He loved the village so much he eventually went into the Seduction Corp against the wishes of the clan head. Oh, don't look so surprised. Like I said, he loved Konoha even more than his clan... And he could charm the Queen of Hearts into giving him a kiss and her head. I see you don't understand that phrase. My Uchiha could convince anyone that what he said was true and get them to do what he wanted them to do. I gave him a home when the clan was too much to take. He was graceful, outstanding at henge and genjutsu, and rather short. Looked like jail-bait his whole life."

"Short?"

"He only came up to my shoulder. He was the last Uchiha I trusted." Sasuke started to draw his hand away but the old woman's grip turned to iron. "The rest of the family blamed me for his death. They did some rather cruel things to me. That generation has died since then. Let me start to trust the Uchiha again with you. My little Kazegami needs a friend. Will you be his, little Moegami?"

Sasuke was confused. The lady seemed nice, but she scared him with her talk. She gave a gentle smile.

"Think on it. See, and test, if Kazegami and myself are worthy of your friendship."

"Ahh! Why did you tell him?"

"Tell him what, Naruto?" The two looked up to see the blonde standing in on the steps of a small, worn down house. He pouted.

"You told him my nickname."

The old lady laughed. "Ohh! That's not your nickname, that's who you are."

"I'm not a horse!"

"Yes, you're not. But the wind loves you like it does Kazegami."

Sasuke flicked his eyes between the two. "Who's Kazegami?" he asked.

Naruto dropped his mouth open, "You don't know the legend?"

"Legend?"

"Obaa-chan, you have to tell him!"

She took Sasuke's hand and pulled him into the house as she pushed Naruto with her grocery laden one. He took it from her. "I will tell part during the bath."

"Oh, yeah. Hey, man. Obaa-chan's rule says she washes you or you stay dirty and outside. Got it?"

Black hair nodded. Quickly the food was put up and Sasuke and Naruto found themselves on small stools draped with thin towels while the retired ninja knelt behind them and scrubbed their hair. He listened closely to her creaking voice as she told him of the story of Amaterasu, origin of all that is good and mother to us all, when she was called Shiranui and faced True Orochi.

*O*

Naruto returned to town and found the little worn house he shared with Sasuke empty. Before he could open his mouth, the wind was pushing him to the forest. The blonde wandered through the trees until he was led to Sasuke's kneeling form.

"Hey," he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry I was out of town. I kinda forgot what today was."

"What was her name?"

"Who's name?"

"The old lady who took care of us. I can't remember hearing her name." Naruto looked down on his best friend. The other young man had his fingers buried in the dirt. He knelt so only their shoulders were touching.

"Amaterasu."

"Tch. That's the stories she told us."

"It's true though. She gave us a great many good things and became our mother. Her name was Amaterasu"

*O*

A/N: So do you get the Queen of Hearts comment? If you don't... "a kiss" In face cards, the Queen of Hearts is called the cold queen. At least that's what I've been told. And cold hearted people don't give kisses away. "her head" Refers to the Queen from 'Alice in Wonderland'.

Is the conversation about Uchiha 'Issun' important? Umm, yeah. Maybe. Sometimes old folks just ramble on and we're stuck in listening to them because manners say we can't leave. Or they have a death grip on our hand. Yes, personal experience.


	3. Memorial

. ^ .

. ^ .

(Insert disclaimer here)

. ^ .

AN: This almost turned out like my last entry, a flashback. Fortunately I caught myself and fixed it. A couple Easter eggs in here. I won't tell you what they are, but I don't own them. 'Partners' refers to working partners, not sexual ones. Even though some would be cute together.

. ^ . ^ . ^ .

Years later we crept through the bushes. Silence, natural and aided, traveled around us. Our target was a group of Sound ninja. They had been spotted along our supply lines. We were to disable them and bring them in for questioning. My partner tapped my shoulder. I turned to look at him. He flashed his hands through several signs.

_Target location and count confirmed. Seven. Take them out my way or yours?_

I frowned and signed back. _You're a trog. Your way._

He gave me a shit eating grin and turned in the direction of the enemy. His lips moved silently. The wind began to move. Slowly it blew past us. An old trick of my partner. Encourage the wind to move away from the target forcing said to pass out. We enter, tie them up, and head home. Ten minutes later he nodded.

Seven Sound ninja lay in various poses under the tree. One had clearly fallen out of the tree and bore a broken arm. I bandaged and tied him while my partner made five shadow clones. Two minutes later the clearing contained no sign of us having been there.

Our way to camp was fairly quiet. Native bird calls sounded. The leaves rustled. Two clones complained about the weight of their 'luggage'. All until a kunai entered my thigh.

. ^ .

The 'battle' was ridiculously short. A nin with a broken arm thinking he could take the two of us. I did not have time to use my Sharingan. I did not even have time to drop the man. A simple slide brought my partner behind me. A simple fist to the head knocked the enemy back out. The blonde I was with smiled,

"Hey, look! I did it both ways."

I glared as I dropped my captive to the ground and sat. The kunai was buried deep; I could feel it anchored in the bone. I pulled out a pressure bandage. "Help."

He pulled the weapon from my thigh as I slapped the bandage down. We made quick work wrapping my wound. He made two more clones and helped me to my feet. I grabbed the kunai and shoved it in my pouch.

The world swirled as we stood. Cold flash, hot flash, nausea, burning at the entry site. "Poison."

"Poison? Shit. Hey, guys. Grab your man and run for camp."

That was why the Sound nin thought he could take us. Another clone appeared under my other arm.

"Focus on holding on to us," he said. "We'll get you back to Sakura-chan. Don't die."

. ^ .

The trip back was blurred. All I remember was focusing chakra though my hands to stick to the clone and my partner and the numbness. I could feel the numbness spreading up my leg. I began to mourn the loss of certain favorite things. My lungs were beginning to numb when Sakura's distinct hair shoved itself in my face.

"What do you hear? Tell me what you hear."

"Chiming."

. ^ .

I woke when the chiming changed to what sounded like someone purposefully shaking it. A quick glance showed no medic nin in the area. Perfect. What they do not know now will cause them to kill me later. My exit was not as smooth as it should have been.

"I'm getting old," I groaned as I sat on a log bench near the wind chime.

"You sure are. You gave the medic nins five hours for a stab wound. I think that's a record."

"I decided to be magnanimous today." Opting to change the subject, I asked, "Who are you adding?"

Blue eyes glanced over their shoulder at me. "Tateoka Mika, red haired Ryuusuke, Watanuki Kushi, Watanuki Susano, and Ohfuji Koji."

"We lost the Watanuki's? What a shame. Kushi was worth twice her weight in salt. I'll miss her 8 Purification Sake."

"We all will," Naruto said as he finished attaching the newest piece. He moved to sit next to me. A hand flicked and the wind began to play with the chime.

Or chimes I should say. The oldest was just over a year old. Four tubes with a shuriken knocker and a kunai weight. I've lost count on that amount of times we've almost lost that chime; until Jiraiya made a storage seal for the memorial. There were other standard style wind chimes, various bell type, and one special made wind twister. Their length and size varied depending on how many we'd lost at the time of their creation. Naruto had added a chime to the vertical bell set.

"Anko will be glad to have another note. Do you think she'll play for us?"

"Ask her when she wakes up," he said pointing across the clearing. I saw Anko using her partner Neji's leg as a pillow as he read some scroll. A look around us saw twenty-three ninja relaxing. Most were with their partners. Like those two.

"Aren't they cute?" I said motioning to Sasuke and Hinata. They had started sleeping leaning against a tree but had fallen over to sleep against each other.

"Don't let Hinata hear you say that."

Shikamaru and Shino were cloud gazing and occasionally pointing towards some formation. Konohamaru was blessed with an orange book to read. Tenten and Iruka were showing a group how to stitch metal plates on to gloves. Kiba, Akamaru, and Kurenai where playing with her and Asuma's child.

"Have we decided what to do with the Watanuki's little boy?"

"Kimihiro? Yeah, Domeki Temple is two days away. We're going to ask the monk-priests to escort him to some lady named Yuko. She was named guardian in their will. Kurenai's thinking about asking the temple to take care of her kid too. Just until we can take out the A..." Abruptly Naruto stood and walked back to the stand holding the wind chimes.

I could see two things about the small bell chime he pulled down. One, the paper wind catcher was torn. Two, it was Asuma's.

"It wouldn't tear," I murmured as he sat, "if you didn't use cigarette paper."

"I know."

"Asuma wouldn't be insulted if you used something else."

"I know that too," he murmured back as he gently traced the swirled leaf. I did not know how my partner managed to reform the forehead protectors into bells and tubes. It did give us all a nice relaxing memorial to gather around. The gentle ringing soothed away many nightmares.

"It's just that there's not much else that sums up Asuma-sensei. Besides shogi, which I just don't get."

"Here." I opened a pouch on my vest and handed him a miniature version of Asuma's trench knives.

Blue eyes opened wide. "You picked these up."

"You spent four days working on them. I couldn't let that go to waste. Like all the hours Asuma spent trying to teach you shogi." I watched Naruto study the shogi pieces I carved on the side, fingers lingering on the king, before attaching the new weight. _Green _movement caught my eye.

It was Guy walking towards me. His smile not quite as big as it should be. A signal he was hiding something. There behind his left shoulder was a tuft of pink hair. She caught me, again.

"Go spend some time with your godchild. Save Akamaru." The large nin dog was currently having his fur pulled by eager little hands. Naruto smiled and stood. Guy and Sakura were upon me as I called one last time, "Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"When we get back to Konoha, will you make me another henohenomoheji wind chime?"

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei. Any material preference?"


	4. The End in Wind and White

TWN/\NWT

TWN/\NWT

AN: Thank you. Thank you, thank you, and thank you! To all who have this story as a favorite. Sorry for taking so long. This is not the end. There is still so much more I want to tell you about this AU. You'll find a lot of side notes here, small stories I want to try to get to. None of the lines are misprinted. I mean what they say. There are also things I don't know about this world that I want to. The enemy, how Asuma-sensei died, did Wave happen, how did Iruka...ah, can't tell. I do have his story and Sakura's in the works. (A female decided to jump Iruka-kun's story {not him. I know, sad, huh?} and now that's held up.) Tabi Akumu-sensei is an OC I made. I plan on putting some drabbles up about her. Oh, Anko claimed him over my objections. (personally, I'm not going to to argue with her.)

_Vestige_ by T. M. Revolution is the song that came up on my mp3 when I started _thinking_ this story. 2-2 ½ hours of that song to write the main body of this. If you decide to listen, you should only have to go through it two or three times

Once again,

I don't own Naruto or the not-really-crossovers that are mentioned.

TWN/\NWT

Naruto slowly stood. His enemy, their enemy, cackled from his position at the other end of the field.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered from his left. "Don't."

Sasuke's hand touched his foot.

"I will. No one else can."

A step forward. A second. With each step the wind gathered around him. This, this is what it had chosen him for. This was his purpose. To take on the wind's enemy. To be the sharp knife of the element. Another step.

His family, his precious people where in danger from the madman. Neji fought on the distance, his left thigh a bloody mess. _He has to give Anko children, I promised._ Sasuke's back was extensively damaged from the bastard's last attack. _This won't (can't!) keep Moegami grounded. Do your best, Sakura. _Kurenai was casting genjutsus right and left at Kiba and Akamaru's side, adding bite to their tactics. _I will not let another kid become an orphan. _Hinata had already been pulled back behind the fighting line, exhausted from predicting troop movements with her byakugan. _Her clan needs her. _Konohamaru had a team in the forest picking off those going for the camp. _I hope he goes looking for Jiraiya like he said he would. _Iruka was waiting at camp for him. _I can't keep him waiting. _Tenzou was guarding the dying Tsunade. _Everyone wants her to make me Hokage, but she can't. _Tenten was gone. _Gone_. He had to die.

The wind and chakra burst from him.

"No one," his rough voice whispered. "No one takes my precious people from me. No one."

Asuma-sensei was long gone. Ino might as well be gone because of the bastard in front of him. Gaara was her only link to life; taking him from this fight. A large group of genin was being held captive by the enemy's lackey. H-sensei was looking for them, his four especially, with his cousin Joshua, who was pissed over the whole thing. Chances were high they were already dead as part of some twisted game. Shikamaru would never fight again after losing his legs.

The chakra and wind began to coalesce at his shoulders.

Konoha was in rubble. All the wind chimes silent. The Aburame hives crushed. The Yamanaka flowers burnt. _My lilac bush! _The merchants businesses stripped. The Nara deer decimated. The Huugya and Akimichi herbs sown with salt. The Academy buried, along with the students inside. Ichiraku Ramen wiped out of existence.

"NO ONE HURTS MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE!"

And Naruto ran.

TWN/\NWT

Sakura watched as her teammate, her best friend, gathered the power of the wind. The tears began to flow. Asuma-sensei had warned them a day would come when the wind would claim Naruto.

She had never fully understood what he meant. Until now that was. Green eyes could see the wind forming around him. Changing him. Taking him away.

_Give_, something whispered. _Give_.

"Give what!" she cried out.

A grunt came from Sasuke. Sakura turned. The dark haired boy, man really, was channeling his chakra into his hand. As the chakra formed, it was whisked away. She flashed her eyes to the blonde leaving them. The chakra at his shoulder was taking shape. Wings of some sort.

_Give_.

The pinkette focused healing chakra. The green light was pulled from her.

_Give_.

From all across the battle field, the forest, from behind where the camp was, strings of chakra were woven by the wind. Her breath came in gasps. It was and wasn't wings. It was the sign of the Galestorm in mirror. The Whirlwind sign oscillated under them by the hundreds. The sign of Kazegami.

"NO ONE HURTS MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE!"

TWN/\NWT

_I wish none of this happened. _Naruto thought as he ran_. I wish Sasuke's family hadn't had to die. I wish Itachi hadn't had to kill them. I wish Tabi-sensei hadn't died after giving birth to the triplets. I wish Jiraiya would come see them. I wish Sakura's mom didn't die in the attack. I wish I'd gotten Sai to give me a real smile. I wish Asuma-sensei had met his kid. I wish I had told her..._

_But if the wind hadn't come for me, everyone would be different. I never would have met Amaterasu. Sasuke probably would have run away. Sakura and Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be my best friends. I really doubt Jiraiya and Akumu would have gotten together. Iruka likely wouldn't have set me up with Tenten. But he would be fine. Would the Sandaime still have died?_

_Would my precious people care as much for me if the wind hadn't come?_

"If I had the choice to go back and do it again, I wouldn't. I want to...I will take care of them. I will take care of you all."

TWN/\NWT

The fighters for both sides turned at the sound of thunder. Naruto charged with spectral wings at the enemy. Their fists crashed together and the world turned white.

TWN/\NWT

TWN/\NWT


	5. Dear Diary

AN: Well. Things around FFnet have certainly changed. Me, not so much. Work, hip pain, and colds made me feel bad so I've read more than I wrote. I also took time to beat FFX. Yeah, just now getting to that. Of course since I didn't want to spend the _hours_ it would have taken, I used cheat codes. I had a lot of fun writing this. The first two paragraphs were easy, the rest, not so much.

Claimer: I have no shame in using cheat codes! I don't own Naruto. If I did … hehe, like I'd tell you what I'd do with him. Oh, wait. I am. (hangs head) damn.

*\o/*

Years later, twin boys sporting pony tails that looked like pineapples in black, found a diary written by their mother while cleaning her childhood room.

*/o\*

Entry X

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I'm on _his_ team! Squeeeeeeeeee! {hearts litter a large portion of the page} I really can't believe it. Take that Ino-pig! {picture of fist punching}

On another note, our new sensei was late. {picture of a clock with arrow pointing to several hours before where the hands rest} Really late. I hope he doesn't make that a habit of it. He told us his first impression of us was that we were quiet. He added in a whisper that he hoped we stayed that way. There was another sensei with him. They told us to meet them on the roof. Well, Kakashi-sensei did before he disappeared. Asuma-sensei sighed and walked with us. I'm glad Sasuke stopped Naruto-baka from putting that eraser in the door. That would have been a bad first impression.

Our sensei is going to be Hatake Kakashi. He has white hair, wears his forehead protector over his left eye, and he wears a face mask. {a small sketch of his head} I wonder what he looks like underneath.

He wanted us to introduce ourselves with our likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies. I asked Kakashi-sensei to give us an example. He said he had no desire to share his likes and dislike. He 'hmm' on the word dreams and then got a blush on his face. (I think he's a pervert) Then he said he had a lot of hobbies but left it at that.

In the end we learned absolutely nothing about Kakashi-sensei.

The other sensei is named Sarutobi Asuma. I think he's the Hokage's son as they have the same name. His black hair is shorter than Kakashi-sensei's and he had a beard. He also smokes. {a sketch of his profile}

Asuma-sensei interrupted Kakashi-sensei and said he would do it properly. He then said he would give us a pack of his likes when we were older. {picture of a smoking cigarette with a question mark} He dislikes non-smoking restaurants. His dreams, he said, were inappropriate to share with children. He blushed as he said the last and Kakashi-sensei giggled. (I bet they're both perverts) {angry face} Asuma-sensei's hobby was playing shogi. {picture of a shogi piece}

Kakashi-sensei had me start. (I hope he stops calling me 'pinkie' soon)

My likes...well, you know... {picture of Sasuke} My dreams...hehe. {picture of her and Sasuke in wedding clothes} My dislikes...How Naruto-baka always hogs Sasuke's time. {sketch of Naruto dragging Sasuke away from her}

I don't want to write it down, but since I'm writing the rest of the day... {face with tongue sticking out}

Uzumaki Naruto-baka was next. He's blonde and wears orange. {very badly done picture} He said he liked the wind, running, ramen, lilacs, some lady named 'Ammy', and Sasuke. His dislikes were inclosed spaces were he couldn't feel the wind and the three minutes waiting for ramen. He dreams to learn all the wind jutsus in the world, help Sasuke with his goals (like the baka ever could), definitely become a jounin, probably ANBU, and maybe be Hokage (snort). His hobbies were pranks and making wind chimes. {wind chime: circle of a sakura branch in blossom. Four rods hang underneath with small crystals in between catching the light} (That's mine, not Naruto's. The sakura branch is colored crystal stuck together.)

Then Sasuke took his turn.

Uchiha Sasuke was perfect with his dark blue-black hair and his charcoal eyes. His bangs draped dreamily over his hiate. The back of his hair was spiked up like normal. His arms were resting on his knees with his hand clasped in front of his chin. {very detailed sketch} (I wonder how he would look if he stood in the ocean holding a blue sword. Probably very dreamy. I hope that dream never ends.) {hearts}

Sasuke said he dislikes tons of things and only likes a very few things. Then he got serious as he stated he had no dreams but ambitions. There was a dramatic pause before he continued with … to resurrect his clan (I'll help){raised hand} and to capture a certain man. {outline of man with question marks all around} His hobbies were studying genjustus. (Now I know what I can get him for his birthday! Squeee!) {more hearts}

I asked why Asuma-sensei was there. Kakashi-sensei said he'd answer that if we survived survival training the next day. Naruto and I yelled in surprise. (I hope Sasuke didn't notice that.) Apparently the test Iruka-sensei gave us wasn't the real genin test. The real one, with only a thirty-three percent chance of passing {mouth open in shock picture}, is tomorrow. We're not to eat any breakfast. {meal drawn inside a circle with slash line}

I'll tell you what happens after the test tomorrow. {picture biting finger nails}

PS: Maybe I'll be able to figure out why Asuma-sensei's hair was the only one being blown around by the wind (and Naruto-baka's). The rest of our hairs never moved. Strange.

*\o/*

Edit: replaced word I didn't like 'hiate' to 'forehead protector'. Sorry


End file.
